Herencia
by Luka-sama
Summary: Astrid ve la mirada añorada de su esposo en el horizonte, como cada tarde desde que los dragones se marcharon. Tal vez ellos solamente ocupaban una nueva luz en sus vidas. Spoiler HTYD 3.


_Hace unos días vi la película de como entrenar a tu dragón 3 Obviamente ocupaba hacerle una historia a una saga que me ha enamorado desde su primera película._

_How to train your dragon No me pertenece._

**Herencia**

El atardecer hace tiempo que había dejado el paisaje, dando el camino a un hermoso anochecer donde las estrellas parecían brillar con intensidad. En su infancia Astrid Hofferson le había tenido miedo a la noche, aunque nunca lo admitió en voz alta, pues era cuando los ataques de dragones eran más peligrosos, más letales y muchos hombres como mujeres dieron su vida en una guerra sin sentido. Años después de la guerra, la noche no era tan tenebrosa, había volado muchas veces con Stormfly y era una imagen digna de alguna pintura en tu hogar. La sensación de frio no existe contra la cálida piel de un dragón, las estrellas que puedes tocar con tus manos y la sensación de vacío en tu interior.

Pero eso ya no se puede.

Porque no hay dragones.

Un año después de lo sucedido y aun su marido se posaba en el acantilado con la vista perdida en el océano. Astrid no se une, ella sabe que es un momento privado para él, que no le gustaría que fuera tan constante. No lo culpa, manejar un pueblo sin dragones es mucho más sencillo que antes, pero incluso aun con todo su trabajo, aún tiene esos tiempos libres para detenerse en el acantilado y poner esa mirada melancólica que tanto odia.

La misma que tuvo cuando su padre murió.

Ella también lo hace en ocasiones, cuando no tiene tanto trabajo ayudando a su esposo a manejar la aldea o ayudando a los vikingos jóvenes a entrenar. Pero aunque la melancolía en su corazón por la pérdida de sus amigos, sabe que debe seguir adelante, también sabe que Hiccup lo entiende…pero eso no lo hace sentirse mejor.

Él ha perdido una parte demasiado importante de sí mismo, una que ella o nadie puede darle y que él debe aprender aceptar.

Claro que saber eso, solo lo hace más frustrante para ella.

Sería más fácil si pudiera golpearlo.

Le da una vaga mirada a su esposo, antes de irse a su hogar para descansar un rato, el entrenamiento ha sido especialmente difícil ese día, no para ella, si no para los chicos jóvenes que piensan que la mujer del jefe no es tan difícil como sus padres comentan. Pocas horas antes les demostró porque tiene el apodo de la mejor guerrera del pueblo.

.

Astrid se levanta más temprano que su esposo, quien parece mucho más joven cuando duerme y donde sus problemas parecen dejarlo. Se toma unos segundos viéndolo e incluso le acaricia la mejilla haciéndolo sonreír. Espera que en medio de sus sueños este con Toothless al igual que ella a veces sueña que aun monta a Stormfly entre las nubes. Luego de bajar y preparar algo sencillo de comer, algo que prácticamente está armado por su terrible habito de mal cocinera, sale corriendo de su hogar para ejercitarse.

—Buenos días Astrid—dice Eret quien la espera cerca de la plaza donde ambos entrenarían un poco antes de ir al anillo de entrenamiento.

Hiccup le había dicho que era mejor tener una pareja para entrenar a jóvenes guerreros, Pero Gobber estaba descartado por su edad, Valka tenía mucho trabajo ya y sus amigos…era un milagro que no se mataran entre ellos. Snotlout había estado sumamente decepcionado por perder contra su rival declarado, pero luego de convencerlo con que sería un invitado de honor en algunas clases, había dejado de berrear.

—Vamos Eret no tengo todo el día—gruñe sintiéndose algo molesta por nada en realidad.

Lo cual es extraño ya que en la mañana esta melancólica recordando a Hiccup y su vista triste la tarde anterior.

Eret quien está acostumbrado a sus cambios de humor y su mal genio, se encoge de hombros antes de comentarle sobre los nuevos estudiantes. Sobre sus familias y datos que recolecta, no es que sean cosas nuevas ya que ella los ha visto crecer, pero ante el nombre de Gustav no puede evitar un escalofrió pensando que ese niño ya era suficientemente peligroso como para sumarlo al combate.

Un leve tintineo en su cabeza la hace detenerse, pero desaparece tan rápido como viene.

El día pasa entre entrenamientos con los niños, resolviendo problemas comunes de la aldea, una cena común y ella enseñándole a una de las niñas un poco de moviento del hacha después de clases. Cassie es una niña de grandes ojos castaños y cabellera rubia que parece tan emocionada ante la idea de ser como ella, que no puede evitar una risa tonta cuando esta corre emocionada con sus amigos.

Cuando llega a su hogar Hiccup aún no llega y no contiene un suspiro al imaginar donde estaría.

Se acuesta con un mal sabor de boca, probablemente por el hecho de que Hiccup sigue llegando tarde cada vez más normalmente.

.

Una reunión de jefes, se sorprende ante el comentario rutinario de Hiccup en la mañana diciendo que ira con su madre y Gobber. No es que no quiera llevarla, pero ella es la segunda al mando y Berk será su responsabilidad en sus días ausentes. Ve su mirada algo ausente al decirlo, probablemente pensando en su padre como siempre que eso sucede. Coloca una mano sobre la suya, logrando que este le regale una de sus sonrisas que ahora son tan difíciles de ver.

—Todo va salir bien—le dice en un susurro antes de darle un suave beso en los labios que parece calmarlo un poco más de todo a su alrededor.

Horas más tarde cuando lo despide en el muelle, se queda mirando a la nada por donde él se fue, pidiendo a los dioses que lo traigan de vuelta de regreso. Todo va estar bien, ella puede manejar el trabajo de jefe por algunos días, no es la primera vez que lo hace después de todo.

¿Cierto?

.

.

.

Eret ignora a Snotlout cuando este lo ve resentido de haber quedado a cargo de Astrid, no es como si él lo hubiera pedido, si bien era amigo de Astrid le tenía el suficiente respeto para saber que ella puede manejarse sola. Pero Hiccup y Valka opinan que ella puede ser imprudente y dado que Fishlegs está con un trabajo importante en la boticaria, él es el responsable de echarle un ojo a la esposa del jefe. Igualmente pasan el tiempo juntos en el día y por ahora no cambia nada. Pasa al lado de Amber una hermosa chica de cabellera castaña y ojos color dorado que suelta una risa algo coqueta a su lado.

Él le da una sonrisa seductora antes de seguir caminando, pensando que Astrid no podría estar del todo equivocada sobre la idea de cortejar a la chica asistente de Gothi.

Se sorprende de que la casa de Hiccup esta tan silenciosa, Astrid ha estado ladrando instrucciones a todo el mundo y con un muy mal humor últimamente. Solamente él es el único valiente que aún tiene el descaro de soportarla, aparte de los gemelos, pero ellos parecen buscar el peligro continuamente.

El alma baja a sus pies al ver a la chica cerca de la cocina en el suelo, de espaldas y desmayada con una leve herida en su brazo derecho producto de la caída.

Una cosa estaba clara.

Hiccup iba a matarlo.

.

.

.

Levantarse en su cama no fue el problema, el problema era intentar recordar cómo había llegado ahí. Una voz suena a lo lejos algo preocupada, pero para su decepción no es la voz de su esposo. Coloca los pies en el suelo, viendo la venda en su brazo antes de levantarse, pero al hacerlo, un horrible mareo la hace caer sentada de nuevo en la cama. Coloca una mano sobre su cabeza, esto no puede estar siendo posible, los dolores de cabeza no solo no desaparecen aumentan y ahora siente unas nauseas terribles. Había estado evitando ir con Gothi para no preocupar a nadie, pero ahora.

La puerta se abre rápidamente y deja ver a la curiosa mujer, siendo seguida de un preocupado Eret cuyo rostro se alivia al verla despierta.

—¿Qué ha pasado?—pregunta casi a regañadientes, soportando las ganas de vomitar.

La mujer parece meditarlo antes de acercarse con una leve sonrisa en sus labios, antes de tomarle de las manos con cariño. Sabe que ella quiere decirle algo, pero no lo entiende fácilmente, intercambia una mirada con Eret que se encoge de hombros sin entender nada también.

Sin decir ni una palabra y sin necesidad de hacerlo, coloca una mano sobre su estómago sonriendo y haciendo un símbolo con su mano que reconoce de inmediato. Es el mismo símbolo que dibujo en la frente de Hiccup cuando este fue nombrado líder de la tribu.

Su rostro palidece al tiempo que la mandíbula de Eret cae.

—Un heredero—habla este logrando que Gothi asienta emocionada.

Pero ignorando la felicidad de Gothi o incluso la sonrisa de felicidad de Eret como cualquier otro miembro de la tribu estaría, ella esta pálida.

Este no es un buen momento.

Aún estaban trabajando en tratos con otras tribus, el invierno estaba cerca y la comida escasea en esas épocas, aun no estaban todas las casas reconstruidas de la tormenta pasada y un pequeño brote de gripe se había estado propagando. Hiccup tenía mejores cosas que pensar que en un heredero, además estaba el hecho que cuando este se enteró que iba a ser jefe no lo tomo bien ¿Qué pasa si vuelve a reaccionar mal?

Con rapidez tomo los brazos de Gothi, haciendo que su expresión de felicidad cambiara a una preocupada al ver su rostro.

—No dirás nada Gothi, como jefe temporal te doy esa orden—gruño rápidamente con voz de ultratumba, sorprendiendo a los otros dos.

Todos saben que Astrid si bien tiene mano dura, nunca ocupo de su puesto para hacer que otros hicieran lo que debían hacer. Generalmente sus ideas eran tan lógicas y llenas de sentido, que los demás solo cedían a esta y mientras no fuera contra su salud, todo estaba bien.

Gothi pareció querer decir algo, pero solo suspiro asintiendo.

Poco después esta se fue con la cabeza gacha, luego de eso le lanzo una mirada que detuvo la posible queja de su ex-enemigo.

—Eso va para ti también—indico con seriedad mortal.

Este gimoteo un acuerdo que claramente no era un acuerdo.

.

.

.

Hiccup regreso tres semanas después con un rostro cansado y unas ganas de dormir enormes. Sin poder evitarlo pensó que si tuvieran a los dragones, el viaje hubiera durado menos de tres días, pero ahora no estaban ellos y todo era diferente. Lo cual estaba bien. Los dragones estaban ocultos y a salvo del mundo, ellos eran la isla más cercana al nido oculto y nadie podría llegar a ellos sin pasar por el nuevo Berk, donde los miembros de la tribu espantarían a cualquiera que quisiera acercarse a una antigua leyenda, lo cual no pasaba nunca.

Su trabajo era mucho más fácil que cuando tenía dragones, no había expediciones para salvarlos y solamente debía tratar con los asuntos del pueblo, que gracias a sus amigos y familia era mucho más rápido que anteriormente. Lo tedioso era las reuniones con otras tribus, pero después de eso, era casi como un juego de niños.

Llegar a su hogar fue refrescante, ignorando como todos lo saludaban amablemente, él sonrió algo falso deseando llegar a su casa para dormir.

Solo dos horas.

Solo ocupaba eso.

—Él quiere ver a Astrid—escucho la pequeña broma de su madre a Gobber, quienes no dejaron de fastidiarlo todo el viaje.

Aparentemente ser el jefe de su tribu no servía para nada, ya que ambos lo molestaban como un niño. También admitía que esa broma tenía parte de razón.

Desde que se casaron compartir cama con su esposa era relajante, no solo por la parte…intima, tener a alguien con quien dormir, alguien a quien abrazar y saber que todo había terminado bien ese día era reconfortante. Después de la partida de los dragones todos habían quedado tristes, incluso Astrid, pero esta se había dejado ella misma de lado (como de costumbre) para consolarlo a él, algo que había aceptado con los brazos abiertos.

La extrañaba horrores.

Por eso cuando estaba por llegar a su casa, la imagen de Snotlout y Tuffnut no era algo que esperaba ni apreciaba.

Su rostro debió dejar claro sus intenciones, ya que ambos se alejaron un poco con las manos alzadas.

—Tenemos que hablar—dijo Snotlout con voz baja y seria.

Que era tan extraña en él y ojos preocupados, que conto hasta cinco esperando que fuera necesario o los mataría por no dejarlo llegar con su esposa.

.

En medio del bosque comenzó a golpetear el pie contra el suelo, intentando controlar las ganas de matar a sus dos, por algún motivo, amigos contra el suelo hasta que sus cráneos rebotaran. Tristemente por experiencias pasadas, eso no los mataría, nada parecía matarlos.

— Déjenme ver si entendí, usted me están diciendo que Astrid, mi esposa, me está engañando con Eret —hablo diciendo la información compartida.

Casi se ríe al ver como ambos chicos asintieron de forma sincronizada.

Por Odín que alguien lo salvara de tanta estupidez junta.

—Miren chicos agradezco su preocupación, pero confió en Astrid y sé que no haría eso—hablo algo cansado y molesto, estaba con sueño y de verdad ocupaba su cama, su esposa y una siesta de diez horas.

Snotlout giro a ver a Tuffnut alarmado, así que este dio un paso al frente.

—Es verdad amigo, desde que te fuiste han pasado muy juntos y parecen compartir un secreto de amantes—dijo este de forma teatral.

Tal vez le hubiera creído, si no fuera el mimo hombre que le dijo que fuera varonil para que su ahora esposa en el pasado aceptara casarse con él.

Rodo los ojos aburrido, apunto de dar media vuelta para irse.

—También Astrid dejo de entrenar a los nuevos reclutas y ambos pasan muchas horas en tu casa donde nunca nadie sabe lo que hacen…además está que Gothi le da la misma poción que la a Ruffnut ahora que ella y Fishlegs están juntos—gruño Snotlout demasiado rápido y dejándolo congelado en su marcha.

Ya en si la idea de que Astrid dejara el entrenamiento (algo que era como respirar para ella) era algo muy difícil de aceptar. La idea de Gothi dándole una poción anticonceptiva como la mayoría sabía que estaban haciendo Ruffnut y Fishlegs, si lo había dejado algo incómodo y con su mente trabajando a mil por hora.

Ellos nunca la habían necesitado, no habían hablado de niños y tampoco era algo que a otros pudiera importarle. El pueblo estaría feliz de un nuevo heredero, así que no sería bien visto que ambos padres contuvieran eso. Aun así habían utilizado otros métodos que Gothi había recomendado, pero Astrid no quiso la poción y él no iba obligarla.

¿Por qué ahora?

Él no estaba en el pueblo, así que no tendría necesidad.

Eret no sería capaz de hacer algo así.

Mucho menos Astrid.

Claro que Eret era la viva imagen de lo que una mujer quería, siempre escuchaba entre el pueblo a las jóvenes ver al hombre con ojos soñadores. No es que tuviera que compararse con Eret, él era el jefe de la tribu y el jinete de dragón. No perdería ante el chico, aunque en físico.

Negó con la cabeza rápidamente.

Esos idiotas habían logrado colocar estúpidas ideas en su mente.

Comenzó a caminar ignorando el llamado de sus amigos, solo esperaba que esas estúpidas ideas solo se quedaran entre esos dos estúpidos.

Minutos después estaba por llegar a su casa, cuando se congelo en su posición a uno de los costados. Astrid estaba en la puerta de la entrada luciendo claramente cansada e incluso pálida, mientras Eret parecía salir algo agitado y con expresión cansada.

—Ya te dije Eret lo necesito para ahora—gruño Astrid de mal humor, haciendo que este rodara los ojos.

Intercambiaron algunas palabras en voz baja, antes que Eret suspirara y asintiera. Su corazón se congelo un poco cuando vio el rostro lleno de felicidad de Astrid antes de asentir energética.

¿Hace cuánto no sonreía así?

Después de la ida de los dragones, ella había gastado sus energías en el pueblo y él. A veces la veía sonreír con los nuevos reclutas, pero siempre con una expresión de tristeza. En cambio ahora parecía incluso…radiante.

Las palabras de sus amigos lo torturaron unos minutos, antes de que ambos desaparecieran, Astrid dentro de su hogar y Eret corriendo al pueblo. Trago saliva y formo una sonrisa, que no sentía con tantas dudas en su mente. La puerta de su hogar nunca se había sentido tan pesada, pero con un respiro profundo entro a su hogar.

Todo eran solo imaginaciones suyas.

Por culpa de sus amigos.

Solo eso.

Camino sin ocultar su sonido, quería ver a Astrid y no tenía tiempo para tonterías en su mente. Solo tonterías. La chica en medio de la cocina pareció escuchar a alguien entrar y pareció saltar en su lugar.

—Eret conseguiste rápido las fre…sas—dijo Astrid confundida.

Quiso golpearse contra la pared al ver como la felicidad de su esposa se apagó al verlo bien y notar que no era Eret. ¿Para qué rayos quería fresas de todos modos? Una sonrisa forzada se posó en su rostro intentando por todos los medios no pensar mal. Quería patear los pensamientos de sus amigos, que cada vez eran más fuertes.

Todo está bien.

—Hey ya llegue—dijo de forma algo sarcástica.

Esta parpadeo unos momentos y pudo verlo, un deje de temor en sus ojos junto con algo que no pudo identificar. Quiso decir algo, pero esta rápidamente corrió para envolverlo en un abrazo que disipo todos sus miedos en un segundo. Lo que sus amigos dijeron no tenía sentido, no cuando podía sentir el calor de su esposa contra el suyo y la calidez que desprendía al abrazarla.

Se separó un poco para alzar la barbilla de esta y darle un beso, algo, violento. Sus temores se habían ido, pero el terror que había sentido segundos antes, donde por un segundo pensó en la posibilidad que su esposa lo engañara, lo estaba matando.

La ocupaba ahora.

Ocupaba olvidar todo y sabía la manera perfecta de hacerlo.

Con una mano firme en su cintura, comenzó a bajarla un poco más hacia su trasero, haciéndola soltar un ligero gemido. Sonrió entre el beso sabiendo que no era el único que parecía necesitado, o sino esta no le estuviera respondiendo de la misma manera.

Lo cual lo confundió cuando estaba subiendo su mano cerca de su vientre, que esta se separó completamente pálida de él.

Sus miedos volvieron como disparo de dragón cuando la vio reír nerviosa y con ojos llenos de miedo.

—Vaya mira la hora, debo ir al pueblo y tú debes descansar de tu viaje…si descansar…volveré en unas horas aprovecha para dormir—dijo rápidamente sin mirarlo y corriendo a toda velocidad lejos de su casa.

Sin notar su rostro devastado ante las ideas en su mente.

Que claramente no lo dejarían dormir.

.

.

.

Mierda de dragón.

Era el pensamiento de Astrid cuando corría por la aldea, sabía que era mala idea, cuando en medio de un callejón sin ser vista, regreso su desayuno con un vomito que parecía ser su mejor amigo. La imagen de Hiccup en su mente se repetía varias veces, no quería pensar que era por el embarazo, pero sin duda su esposo se veía más caliente que antes. Lo cual era contraproducente, ya que si este la viera sin sus ropas, el embarazo seria notorio.

Según Gothi estaba iniciando su cuarto mes y su vientre prominente sería muy difícil de explicar.

No solo Eret la había obligado a dejar el entrenamiento de jóvenes, por obvias razones que ella no quiso escuchar. Pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo en casa llorando por cosas estúpidas que las hormonas ocupaban y cuando lograba controlarlo resolvía los problemas del pueblo.

Los antojos.

Estaba segura que Eret merecía el premio al mejor vikingo por soportar sus ridículos antojos.

Siguió sollozando con otro vomito.

Cuando termino comenzó a caminar en dirección de Gothi en busca de algo que la calmara, cuando vio a Eret correr y detenerse al verla.

Para su horror, sin ninguna fresa.

—Regresaron—dijo Eret casi sin aliento, quiso evitarlo, pero se agradeció que nadie estuviera cerca.

Un sollozo salió de su boca, tan patético que la hizo sentirse como una niña de cinco años que una adulta que ha peleado con dragones a su lado.

—¿Y mis fresas?—cuestiono en un sollozo.

Eres abrió la boca al descubrir su terrible error.

.

Algo estaba mal, aparte de las fresas que llegaron una hora después de lo que esperaba. El comedor como siempre estaba lleno de vida, mucho más ahora que había llegado el jefe de nuevo, ahora que estaban todos reunidos, la fiesta no era de esperar. Tal vez el haber huido de Hiccup no fue tan buena idea, pero no podrían culparla en su posición, pero el ahora jefe la estaba ignorando. No estaba mal, la mesa de este estaba rodeada lo que le dio tiempo en sentarse en una algo más alejada compartiendo con algunos miembros de la tribu que le sonreían al pasar.

Su dedo repiqueo en la mesa.

No tenía hambre, quería vomitar.

Se supone que ya no tendría vomito.

Debe ser el nerviosismo en su interior.

Paso una mano distraídamente por su vientre, una costumbre que tenía desde que Gothi le informo de su estado. Lo acaricio deseando que esa persona en su interior estuviera bien. Era en todo lo que podía pensar ahora.

Él bebe.

Un hijo.

Un heredero.

La herencia de su tribu.

En Berk los bebes siempre eran bien recibidos, en el pasado ya que eran nuevos guerreros para la tribu, ahora porque eran la herencia de una tribu que siempre ha mostrado su valía. Los hijos son el futuro de ellos, sus herencias heredadas, niños que alegran el corazón de sus padres ahora que no están en un mundo de guerras.

¿Hiccup lo tomaría bien?

Tanto Gothi como Eret estaban de acuerdo en que sería una gran noticia.

Pero Hiccup nunca se caracterizó por tomar las cosas normalmente.

Gothi le había estado dando una medicina para que él bebe creciera bien, que esperaba fuera algo positivo.

Estaba algo asustada para ser sincera.

—Por la expresión en tu rostro supongo que la gran noticia no ha sido dada—hablo Eret tomando asiento a su lado con dos platos de comida.

Que aunque anteriormente había dicho no tenía hambre, ese pollo se veía delicioso y lo tomo algo desesperada mientras veía a su esposo sonreír a los consejeros del pueblo. Detrás de este Valka y Gobber parecían preocupados, viéndola de reojo en ocasiones, a lo que ella respondía con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Es tan fácil como confesarte a Amber—gruño de mal humor que este parecía acostumbrado rápidamente por soportarle estos días.

—Suficientemente justo—hablo sin inmutarse y tomando un trago de su cerveza.

Cerveza.

Ella no era muy amante de esta bebida, pero se le antojaba muchísimo. Los ojos fuertes de Eret la hicieron bufar y regresar a su pierna de pollo.

Estúpido Eret.

Una intensidad la hizo alzar la vista y notar como Hiccup desviaba la mirada con la quijada tensa. Intercambio una rápidamente mirada con Eret quien parecía algo desconcertado claramente al ver lo mismo que ella.

—Es mi imaginación o el jefe parecía querer arrancarme la cabeza—musito este.

Ella sonrió divertida, lo que le hizo a este gemir preocupado.

El pollo estaba delicioso.

.

Después de cenar corrió a su hogar donde se tiro sobre la cama dispuesta a fingir que dormía para no toparse con Hiccup y la "charla" aun. Pero al final no fue necesario fingir, ya que estaba tan cansada que ha caído como una piedra tan rápido que no se dio cuenta. De lo que si se dio cuenta fue del retorcijo en su vientre y como entrada la madrugada, se levantó de la cama para correr al baño y vomitar toda la cena.

Mierda.

Comenzó a sollozar su suerte, cuando una mano en su rostro aparto su pelo para que siguiera vomitando. De reojo miro como Hiccup con grandes ojeras, la veía de forma preocupada.

Minutos después ella estaba sentada en el baño, totalmente agotada.

—¿Estas bien?—pregunto este con una sonrisa cansada.

Claramente ambos sabían la respuesta a eso, pero sonrieron ante la ironía de sus palabras.

—He pasado peores—dijo de forma desinteresada, por algún motivo con un antojo de zanahoria, que culpo a su bebe.

Hiccup tomo asiento frente a ella, dispuesto a pasar a su lado hasta que ella quisiera irse. Lo cual sería una buena idea, hablar con él en medio de un baño después de vomitar y una tarde tensa entre ambos, no era como había planeado decirle la verdad.

¿Pero cuando las cosas salen como esperas?

Tomo una de las manos de Hiccup que estaban descuidadamente sobre sus piernas, este alzo la vista confuso cuando ella le sonrió. Atrajo la mano del chico sobre su vientre y este sin entender nada alzo una ceja claramente igual de denso que la mayoría de hombres en una situación por el estilo.

Tomo aire.

—Estoy embarazada—musito sintiendo un alivio y peso se iba con solo mencionar eso.

Este parpadeo cómicamente, claramente no entendiendo que pasaba.

Lo cual le irrito y le pareció adorable en partes iguales, estúpidas hormonas.

—¿Un bebé?—pregunto de forma idiota, lo cual hizo que la parte irritante ganara—¿Mío?—cuestiono antes de ganar un buen puñetazo en su brazo.

—De quien más cerebro de maní—gruño levantándose y dejándolo solo en el baño.

Comenzó a caminar a la cocina gruñendo obscenidades que ni los vikingos adultos decían, porque estaba enojada, estaba embarazada y su bebe quería zanahorias. No dio ni unos pasos fuera del baño, cuando grandes brazos la atrajeron al torso de su marido. Lo vio de reojo notando como este se estaba ocultando en el borde de su cuello y una mano acariciaba su abultado vientre.

Nadie lo había hecho aparte de ella.

Pero estaba bien.

Hiccup también era el padre.

Lo escucho sollozar un poco perdido en sus propios pensamientos, lo cual la hizo sentir bien, odiaba ser la única que lloraba. Solo por eso no le dijo nada, a pesar de sus ganar de comer zanahorias.

.

Hiccup al final le cuenta todo a ella sobre lo que ha pasado y el pequeño malentendido, que hace que Astrid arroje del acantilado tanto a Tuffnut como Snotlout. Al final Hiccup agradece a Eret por cuidarla y cumplir sus antojos, pero cuando este informa que no le agrada la idea de ser el tercero en enterarse, Eret se mantiene alejado de ellos durante algunos días.

Todo el pueblo recibe la noticia emocionado por el próximo heredero, sobre todo Valka que no puede esperar por un bebe en la familia.

Y está bien.

Soportar otros cinco meses no es tan difícil, parece más difícil para la gente a su alrededor que soporta su mal humor o la forma en como Hiccup parece pasar más su tiempo complaciéndola que siendo el jefe. Sus amigos parecen emocionados y comienza a notar un ambiente de felicidad que no ha visto desde su boda. No ese deje de tristeza por la pérdida de los dragones.

Siente la esperanza de nuevo.

Ella también lo siente la primera vez que alza a Zephyr, su mata de pelo algo rojiza y los grandes ojos celestes que son iguales a los suyos, la hacen abrazarla con ternura después de varias horas de labor de parto. Es la cosa más hermosa que ha visto en su vida, mucho más que volar en un dragón, mucho más que las luchas, mucho más que los ojos de Stormfly…su bebé se convierte en la luz de su vida y cuando esta parece verla, espera que sea mutuo.

Entonces ve los ojos de Hiccup cuando el bebe pasa a sus manos, su bebe. Ve esa emoción que no había visto en sus ojos desde su boda, desde que volaba con Toothless, ve una felicidad y orgullo que le recuerdan mucho a su padre fallecido.

Y sabe que todo está bien.

.

Meses después lo comprueba, cuando aquel hombre solitario que se detenía todos los días en el barranco para ver al océano, ahora está de pie a una considerable distancia, tiene un bebe en sus brazos que parece ver todo con ojos brillantes.

—Mira Zephyr más allá del océano, está el borde del mundo, donde los dragones están ocultos de todo—habla con nostalgia pero un brillo especial cuando vuelve a ver a su hija.

Su primogénita.

La bebé demasiado joven para entenderle, pero suficientemente lista (hija de su padre y madre) lo ve fijamente.

—Algún día podremos ir con ellos…voy a llevarte para que conozcas a un viejo amigo—habla sonriéndole.

La bebe logra imitar su sonrisa.

Hiccup voltea a ver como si la sintiera acercarse, sonriendo con la pequeña bien protegida en sus brazos. Con el brillo en sus ojos, que debe ser el mismo en los suyos cuando ve a su hija que aún sigue sonriendo.

Y en ese momento todo es perfecto.

Como debe ser.

Donde la esperanza viene en una nueva generación.

Los tres se quedan viendo el atardecer, un hermoso y bello atardecer en familia.

**Fin**

_Según busque (me apareció de la nada) los nombres oficiales de los niños son Zephyr y Nuffink, no son los mejores nombres, pero si vamos por ahí Hiccup tampoco lo es xD_

**_Nota:_**

**_Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor._**

**_Sayonara sexys lectores._**


End file.
